Les Fureurs de l'Amour
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Tout un tas de petite fanfiction sur la relation MulderScully. Régalezvous !
1. Âmes Damnées

_Coucou, c'est moi : Doc Scully ! Voici quelques fanfictions que j'avais écrites pour mon skyblog. Bone lecture !  
PS : l'avertissement est entre parenthèses..._

* * *

**Âmes Damnées  
(T)**

Scully fulminait dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, le dos contre la tête de lit, elle fumait une cigarette. Combien de fois m'a-t-il humiliée aujourd'hui ! Trois fois ? Cinq fois ? Il n'a pas cessé ! Tout en essayant de se calmer, Scully réfléchit. C'était toujours en présence du Sergent Withe qu'il l'humiliait. A celle-là ! Elle ne l'avait pas aimée dès le premier regard ! "Elle porte mon parfum préféré" connard...

S: Non mais franchement ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Mon cher Mulder, nous allons devoir nous expliquer !

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Mulder. Elle ouvrit la porte et...

S: LA, C'EN EST TROP !

Elle venait de découvrir Withe, entrain d'embrasser Mulder et tout deux complètement débrailler et allongé sur le lit. Scully partit et Withe se rhabilla confusément et lança un "au revoir", pendant que Mulder se rhabillait aussi et appelait Scully.

Il se précipita dans le couloir :

M: Scully ! SCULLY ATTEND !

Scully ne se retourna même pas et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il tambourina la porte :

M: Scully ! Ouvre cette porte !

S: Pourquoi faire ? Que vas-tu me donnez comme excuse ? Hein ? "Je suis désolé de t'avoir rabaissée toute la journée et qu'ensuite tu m'ais découvert entrain de faire les folies de mon corps avec Withe, Scully"

Mulder fit abasourdit. Puisqu'il ne tambourinait plus la porte, Scully l'ouvrit lentement.

S: Calmé ? (silence) Allez entre.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta prêt du lit. Scully ferma la porte et se posta devant lui. Elle avait beau devoir lever les yeux pour le regarder, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et se montrerais forte.

S: Alors ?

Scully avait utilisé un ton si froid que Mulder frissonna.

M: Je ne te reconnais plus Scully...

S: Tu pensais pouvoir me connaître suffisamment pour me rabaisser ?

Le coeur de Mulder se serra. Scully attendit puis lança :

S: Puisque tu es décidé à te taire, j'aimerais que tu sortes de ma chambre car je vais dormir et demain, je pars pour Washington. Le Sergent Withe sera heureuse de t'avoir pour elle toute seule et vous pourrez terminer ce que vous avez commencé...

M: Non Scully ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça avec elle !

S: Non ? Sans blague ? Tu te fous de moi Mulder !

M: De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !

Scully faillit répliquer "j'aimerais bien" mais se ressaisit :

S: Alors tu me rabaisse ! J'en ai marre Mulder ! Toute la journée, tu n'as fait que me rabaisser, me critiquer et te foutre de moi !

Sa voix se cassa. Non, reste forte Dana... Ne pleure pas... Mulder regarda attentivement le visage de sa partenaire se décomposer. Elle détourna le regard afin qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes.

M: Scully... Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser...

S: Eh bien c'est réussi ! Quoi que tu aies voulu faire SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle voulu l'attraper pour le pousser dehors mais Mulder lui attrapa les poignets. Encore une fois, elle se sentit impuissante, rabaissée.

S: LACHE-MOI ! LAche moi muldER !

Encore une fois, sa voix se cassa. Scully arrêta de se débattre et voyant les larmes couler sur son visage, Mulder lâcha ses poignets et voulu lui séché ses larmes. Mais cette dernière recula.

S: SORS !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit et retourna à sa chambre. Scully qui n'avait plus aucun repère et venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami (car il l'était), s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à sangloter.

Calmée, elle se ressaisit et se changea dans la salle de bain. Vêtue d'une petite nuisette bleu nuit, elle se coucha et essaya de dormir.

En pleine nuit, Mulder s'éveilla en sursaut : on frappait à la porte de plus en plus violemment. Il ne bougea pas trop fatigué puis entendit une petit voix cassée, celle de Scully :

S: Mulder, ouvre... S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi...

Mulder se leva et ouvrit rapidement, il était en boxer mais il s'en fichait. Scully aussi apparemment car elle se jeta dans ses bras, enlaça son torse. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

M: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal...

Elle releva la tête vers son visage.

M: J'essayais d'ignorer ça...

Il approcha son visage de celui de Scully et atteint ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Scully rompu le baiser.

S: Ne me laisse pas...

M: Jamais je ne te laisserai...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures et Scully se blottit contre le torse de Mulder.

Il lui murmura un "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

S: Je t'aime aussi...

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Mignon non ?_


	2. Triangle version 1

_Triangle estdécidémentl'épisode que jepréfére dans la saison 6, bien que la fin soit frustrante, il offre un bon mélange bien explosif !  
Bonne lecture !  
PS : Ca s'appelle "version 1" car il y a une autre version par après..._

**

* * *

**

**Triangle  
****version 1  
(T)**

Scully sortit précipitamment de la chambre, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait "je t'aime" drogué ! Peut-être était-ce sincère... Non il ne faut pas que je parte dans mes délires... Même si ça l'étais, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas dans un moment de faiblesse, car je sais qu'après, nous redeviendrons partenaires... partenaires...

Le lendemain, Mulder était sortit de l'hôpital et Scully l'attendait dans leur bureau. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha :

- Scully.

- Agent Scully, c'est Skinner.

- (inquiète) Comment va l'agent Mulder monsieur ? Il n'est toujours pas arrivé...

- (plus ou moins grave) Justement, je voulais vous parlé de ça...

- (alarmée) Il va bien ?

- (rassurant) Oui, enfin je suppose. J'aimerais que vous passiez chez lui vérifier.

- Bien monsieur.

Elle raccrocha et partit pour l'appartement de Mulder.

Mulder était recroquevillé dans son divan. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il ne broncha pas.

- Mulder, c'est moi. Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

- (avec difficulté et sans broncher) C'est ouvert.

Scully entra et fut comme assommée par une massue. L'appartement était plus en désordre que jamais et Mulder avec une tête de revenant. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Mulder ? Ca va ?

Il ne broncha pas. Puis lança sur un ton froid :

- Tu crois que ça va ? Regarde-moi Scully ! Je suis anéantit !

Elle s'approcha encore de lui et s'assit sur le divan, juste en face de lui.

- Explique-moi Mulder, je ne peux rien faire comm...

- (suppliant) Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas cru ?

Scully fronça les sourcils, puis ce souvint de ce "je t'aime". Elle soupira.

- Mulder, je t'ai cru. Mais j'aimerais au moins que quand tu me dis ça, tu ne sois pas à moitié dans les vapes ou sur un lit d'hôpital drogué. Mulder, j'ai besoin d'être sûre...

Elle le regarda intensément.

- J'ai besoin d'une preuve Mulder...

Mulder se décroquevilla (NdA : ça existe ça ? lol) et s'assit normalement.

- Une preuve concrète...

Mulder voyait où elle voulait en venir sans qu'elle même (à son avis) ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu sais, sur ce bateau, on s'est embrassé. (les yeux de Scully pétillèrent) Et tu m'as donné un coup de poing.

Scully grimaça et Mulder sourit exagérément en montrant sa joue.

- On s'est vraiment embrassé ?

- Oui.

- (déçue) Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, c'était ton sosie. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassée. Car je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir un jour après que j'ai sauté cette balustrade. Alors je t'ai embrassé. Et je recommencerais sans hésiter, sans que nos vies soient en danger, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, instinctivement, juste par envie...

Mulder s'approcha lentement de Scully et l'embrassa doucement, et elle lui rendit bien son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Mulder se protégea le visage sur un ton ironique.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper Mulder... C'était comme ça que tu m'as embrassée ?

- Non.

Il l'embrassa aussi fougueusement que sur le bateau.

- Plutôt comme ça.

Il lui sourit.

- J'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux Dana. Je t'aime.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu n'es pas fiévreux... Te sens-tu malade ?

Voyant le regard que Mulder lui lança :

- Je plaisante Mulder !

Elle lui sourit à nouveau puis déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et se leva.

- Allez, on retourne au bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas profiter de la journée ?

Il lui fit un sourire coquin.

- C'est plus marrant au bureau.

Elle lui lança un sourire encore plus coquin et s'avança vers le porte manteau pour donner le sien à Mulder... (NdA : oh la coquine )

**FIN**

* * *

_J'aime particulièrement bien la fin... lol_


	3. Triangle version 2

_J'ai hésité pour l'avertissement de cette mini fic, mais je pense qu'un T plus un second avertissement devrait suffir, donc :  
Attention, scène pouvant choquer, âmes sensibles s'abstenir...  
Bonne lecture tout de même !_

**

* * *

**

**Triangle  
version 2  
(T)**

Mulder était rentré chez lui, après deux jours d'hospitalisation. Il n'avait pas réussi à la regarder en face, sachant qu'elle ne le considérait que comme son frère. Il aurait du s'abstenir de lui dire, elle ne l'aimait pas et peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus travailler avec lui maintenant. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il préféra rester cloîtré chez lui. Mauvaise idée, il y pensa toute la journée.

Le soir venu, il n'avait toujours rien mangé et ne comptait pas le faire. Sa décision était prise : c'était la fin. Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait tout perdu : sa soeur, son père et maintenant Scully. Que pourrait-il faire sans elle ? Il serait perdu, sans but.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et prit le cutter dans le tiroir supérieur gauche. Il s'assit calmement sur le canapé et l'ouvrit de plusieurs cran. Il le posa ensuite sur son poignet. Il pensa à Scully et au moment de faire l'irréparable, repensa à tous ses jeunes qui se suicident parce que leur moitié ne les aime pas. Ils ne laissent jamais de mot, ce qu'ils font ne sert à rien, l'être aimé ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, enfin si mais pas exactement.

Mulder pensa qu'il devait s'exorciser. Il posa le cutter sur la table et attrapa une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo et se mit à écrire :

"Dana, je ne t'ai presque jamais appelée comme ça et Dieu seul sait combien j'aurais aimé le faire. Nous sentir plus proche m'aurait comblé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du te dire que je t'aimais car tu m'as repoussé et je sais que notre confiance, notre lien s'est effondré. C'est fini. Il n'y a que cette issue. Adieux et pardon."

Mulder posa le tout sur la table à côté du cutter avant de le prendre, il s'installa et pensa une dernière fois à Scully.

Scully s'inquiétait pour son partenaire. Il ne lui avait plus parlé après se "je t'aime" furtif et elle avait peur de l'avoir blessé. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher ses sentiments... Elle savait qu'il n'était pas drogué au point d'inventer qu'il l'aimait.

Scully frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Mulder où trônait toujours ce cher numéro 42. Elle frappa à nouveau, aucune réponse. Elle s'inquiéta et inséra sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle laissa échapper un "Oh mon Dieu" et courut auprès de Mulder. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et se mit à pleurer. Elle lui caressa la joue, comme une idiote, oubliant par la peur qu'elle était médecin. Elle prit son pouls et l'entendit battre faiblement. Elle attrapa son cellulaire et appela une ambulance. Cela fait, elle regarda Mulder de son regard embué. Elle lui caressa à nouveau la joue, plus longuement puis fini par l'embrasser, de peur de le perdre à jamais.

- Scully...

Sa voix était faible et rauque mais auditible. Scully sourit légèrement de bonheur, le sachant encore vivant. Il répondit à son sourire et leva lentement son bras et lui passa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime...

- Je sais Mulder. Moi aussi.

Le regard de Mulder s'intensifia. Elle l'aimait, c'était un miracle. Dieu lui avait laissé une chance, une chance d'être heureux. Il sombra lentement...

- Mulder... Mulder, reste avec moi, ne part pas...

Mais Mulder ferma les yeux.

A ce moment, les secouristes passèrent la porte et emmenèrent Mulder sous le regard inquiet de Scully.

Après deux jours de coma, Mulder se réveilla enfin. Comme à chacune de ses "bêtises", Scully l'avait veillé ; elle s'était endormie, un bras autour du ventre de Mulder, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, ce qui la réveilla. Sentant ses caresses, un bonheur intense l'envahit. Elle lui sourit tendrement et passa à son tour un doigt sur les lèvres de Mulder.

- J'ai eu si peur Mulder...

- Chut... ne dis plus rien. je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ait été je n'aurais jamais dû nier à quel point je t'aime...

Elle se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit afin de s'étendre sur son Mulder. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches... encore plus proche... de plus en plus proche... puis elles se touchèrent enfin, cette attente interminable était terminée. C'était la fin d'une première histoire et le début d'une autre...

**FIN**

* * *

_Franchement, plus je la lis, plus je me dit qu'elle est réussie malgré sa longueur...  
Elle est vraiment pleine de sentiments ! C'est super fort comme émotion je trouve..._


	4. La suite du zod mystérieux

_Celui qui de quoi quel épisode je parle, je lui offre... un sandwich ! Non, je rigole !  
Mais avouer que c'est facile...  
Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**La suite du zod mystérieux  
(T)**

J'aimerais tant que tu sois à mes côtés... Si tu savais comme ton parfum m'ensorcelle, peut-être serais-tu là, près de moi... Et si je t'avais dit plus tôt "Je t'aime", en serions-nous là ? Tu es à mes côtés, sur mon canapé et dors profondément... J'ai peur de te réveiller... Tu vas sûrement t'enfuir... Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi... Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi, comme j'ai envie de toi... Tu t'éveilles, je ne bouge pas... Tu me regardes lentement et me demande ce que tu fais encore là... Je te dis que tu peux rester quoi qu'il en soit... Mais tu prends peur... Tu te lèves et atteint la porte... "Ne part pas", mon ton est suppliant... Peut-être en ai-je trop dit... Quelle va être ta réaction ? Mais tu ne pars pas, tu t'avances vers moi... Tes yeux essaye de décelé dans mon regard pourquoi cette requête, peut-être as-tu deviné que je t'aime... Mais je ne peux attendre, ton esprit scientifique te force à analyser mes mouvement mais tu sembles ne pas réagir quand je m'approche et t'embrasse tendrement... Combien de temps cela fait-il que j'attends ? Tes lèvres me sont si accessible... Je ne peux m'en détacher... Mais tu t'écartes de moi et me fixe à nouveau... Tu as l'air surprise... Ton regard s'adoucit... Tu as compris... Maintenant, je sais que tu ne déserteras pas... Tu es bien près de moi, comme je suis bien près de toi... Nos lèvres s'accrochent à nouveau et notre baiser se fait plus intense... Nous nous laissons aller... Au point de ne plus s'arrêter... Je te prend par la taille et t'amène plus à moi... Nos deux corps sont collés... C'est une sensation agréable dont j'ai rêvé... Allons nous coucher... je ne peux plus le supporter... Arrêtons-nous de l'ignorer, nous en avons envie... Tous deux... tu le sais aussi bien que moi car tu m'emmènes vers la chambre... Où nous finirons la nuit... Notre nuit...

**FIN**

* * *

_Extra cette fic ! J'adore les rimesà la fin... mais c'était pas voulu !  
Et comme dirait Sam : "Qui fait des rimes sans le vouloir, est un con sans le savoir !" lol_


	5. Sans toi l'abeille

_Celle-là, elle me plait bien !  
Bonne lecture !  
PS : Je trouve que le titre est pas mal trouvé, pas vous ?_

**

* * *

**

**Sans toi l'abeille…  
(T)**

- Il faut que j'y aille...

Scully sortit de l'appartement et avança dans le couloir, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, se laisser convaincre car même si elle essayait de la renier, elle savait qu'il arriverait à la faire changer d'avis.

Mulder hésite quelques secondes à suivre Scully. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à la faire changer d'avis, elle, si têtue ? Il devait essayer, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

Il sortit dans le couloir et tout en la rattrapant lui lança :

- Si ça t'arrange de croire ça pour t'en aller la conscience tranquille alors crois-le mais tu te trompes !

Il s'approche d'elle.

- Quel devait être mon rôle quand j'ai été affectée à ton bureau ? De débiner ton travail, de te mettre au pas, de te discrédité.

Il ne supporte pas ça, il sait qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait bien que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui l'a poussé à rester.

- Mais tu m'as sauvé. Même... même si j'ai pu le trouver pénible et frustrant, ton maudit rationalisme scientifique m'a sauvé des dizaines, des milliers de fois ! Tu m'as obligé à être honnête. Tu as fais de moi un homme sensé. Je te dois tout... et toi, tu ne me dois rien.

Scully le regarde et toute l'intensité des paroles de Mulder se répercute dans son corps. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et sait que Mulder ne fait pas ça seulement pour la retenir, il sait qu'elle a besoin de lui et elle sait elle-même qu'il a besoin d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer seul... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. (il la regarde intensément avant d'ajouter) Et si j'abandonne aujourd'hui ils vont gagner.

Elle baisse les yeux quelques millièmes de secondes pour les braquer ensuite sur lui. Elle marcha lentement vers lui et ils s'enlacèrent. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que lui réussi à l'envelopper par son imposante carrure d'homme. Elle s'écarte légèrement de lui et pose sa main droite sur sa nuque afin d'embrasser son front. Son esprit est vide, elle tenta de trouver un certain réconfort dans celui de Mulder en posa son front contre le sien. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Mulder passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Scully. Ils s'écartèrent un peu et se fixèrent dans les yeux. Tant d'émotions tourbillonnaient en elle. Cet homme qu'elle aimait tant était là à la supplier de rester alors qu'elle allait partir sur un "coup de tête". Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, non, elle ne partirait pas, elle ne pouvait pas car sans lui, elle n'était rien. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient avec plus d'intensité qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Une tension apparut et les deux agents semblèrent hésiter. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Cette question les avait souvent tourmenté, mais cette fois, ils étaient ensemble et sauraient directement la pensée de l'autre. Et cette réponse, ils la connaissaient d'avance, c'était leur destin. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Deux opposés parfaits s'aimant tendrement et passionnément à la fois. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en une douceur telle la plus douce des caresses. Chacun goûtait l'autre, s'abreuvant de cette passion enivrante. Alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient afin d'approfondir leur baiser, ils se serrèrent en une étreinte, profitant de cette nouvelle chaleur qui durerait et durerait. Aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Eternellement...

**FIN**

* * *

_Plus je relis, plus je me dis "C'est moi qui ait écrit ça ! Ben ça alors !"  
Modeste, reste modeste... Bon, j'avoue que celle-là me fait craquer..._


	6. L'inconnu

_Fic inspirée de Bleak House, juste par rapport aux lettres...  
Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**L'inconnu  
(T)**

Elle déballa une enveloppe ne portant que son nom ; encore une autre. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ce papier, cette encre, cette belle écriture soignée et fine. La lettre commençait comme chacune des autres : Chère Dana. Elle s'imaginait ses lèvres si tendres prononcer ses deux mots. Son coeur c'était serré quand il lui avait écrit qu'il ne pourrait plus lui envoyer de lettre pendant quelques temps, sans préciser pourquoi. Elle avait cru le perdre, cet homme aux mots doux, cette voix suaves qu'elle s'imaginait à chaque lettre. Elle lut la lettre, une invitation, un rêve. Il lui donnait rendez-vous aujourd'hui, après son travail. Elle rayonnait et elle rayonnait toujours en arrivant au travail. Son partenaire lui aussi avait l'air joyeux. Il lui lança un grand bonjour avant qu'il ne se mette à travailler. Encore une affaire d'extraterrestre qui s'amusait à faire des coupes dans des champs. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, ne pas rater son rendez-vous. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son collègue le sache, il ne devait pas savoir un traître mot de sa vie privée, elle en serait gênée, gênée qu'il découvre qu'elle était partagée entre cet homme inconnu qui écrivait si bien et lui même qui ne lui avait jamais dit aucun mot pareil, ne lui avait soutenu de propaux pareils, mais elle l'aimait. Elle se plaignit auprès de lui : il était hors de question qu'elle parte si loin, rater son rendez-vous ce serait perdre sa dernière chance. Etonnament, il accepta de suite, sans poser de question, comme si ça l'arrangeait lui aussi. Son coeur bondit : avait-il lui aussi un rendez-vous ? Mais peu importe, ils avaient tous deux le choix d'avoir une vie intime.

Le soir approcha, avec son lot d'émotion. Son collègue remarqua son enthousiasme à cette fin de journée, il n'en fut pas moins ravi. Il lui proposa de la ramener chez elle, elle ne refusa pas. Il la déposa et la quitta sans un mot, elle grimpa vite chez elle afin de se changer pour son rendez-vous. Elle devait être parfaite : une robe magnifique, bleu nuit parsemée d'étoile, des escarpins et un châle assortis. Elle arriva au restaurant hôtel. Alors qu'elle finissait son repas, un maître d'hôtel lui apporta une clef jointe d'un mot. Elle devait se rendre dans la chambre immédiatement. Ce qu'elle fit. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle la déverrouilla et entra. La porte fermée, elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit tranquillement. Un bandeau recouvrit ses yeux ; une voix lui récita mot par mot les poèmes incérés dans ses lettres, c'était lui, pas un inconnu, juste lui. En cet instant, il n'avait pas de nom, alors qu'il découvrait enfin leurs corps, une passion réfrénée les envoûta et trois lettres ce formèrent dans l'esprit de Dana, trois lettres qu'elle n'avait prononcé seule que très rarement. Ce corps, elle le connaissait déjà mais pas si bien. Elle l'avait entraperçu alors qu'elle le soignait, s'en occupait, elle était son médecin personnel. Le point de non-retour approchait, une fin annonçait le début d'une belle histoire, une histoire compliquée et belle entre deux êtres contre tout.

- Je t'aime Dana.

- S'il te plaît, dit-le moi encore.

- Je t'aime depuis le premier jour Dana. Mais toi ?

- Je t'aime aussi...Fox

**FIN**

* * *

_J'adore cette fic ! Elle est mignonne je trouve._


	7. Dream or Reality

_P'tite fic "poètique" de part les mots...  
Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Dream or reality  
(T)**

Le vent s'éleva sur cette haute colline de la ville de Washington, une brise légère souleva ses cheveux, intensifiant son manque de patience. Elle n'avait jamais eu de patience, mais pour son Mulder, elle attendrait. Elle regarda tristement cette ville sombre, engloutie par un faible brouillard. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important ? La patience fit place à la curiosité de son esprit et de nombreuses questions germèrent dans son esprit. Que voulait-il donc lui dire ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas si important que ça. Mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ici ?

Le soleil se coucha lentement ; elle était restée dans ses pensées si longtemps. Les lumières de la ville s'allumèrent une à une, l'obscurité laissant place à une faible clarté. Le vent devint froid, de plus en plus froid ; elle frissonna légèrement. Elle se sentit envelopper, une tendre chaleur envahit son être en sentant sa respiration dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, cette sensation de proximité... si rare et si agréable. Elle tourna son visage sur le côté et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, non pas un frisson du au froid, mais à la surprise et au bonheur. Elle n'existait plus que par ses lèvres. Des lèvres tendres et souples, des lèvres qui la rende folle, depuis des années qu'elle les observe, les veut, rien qu'à elle, pour elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la passion la dévora, son corps se consuma par le plaisir de le savoir rien qu'à elle.

Ils ne purent attendre, ils allèrent chez elle. A peine entré, le plaisir les envoûta. Leurs corps avides se dirigèrent vers la chambre où leur amour prit le chemin de la liberté d'expression. Un amour parfait, comblé...

Le soleil lourd filtra à travers le store de la chambre qui n'avait été fermé qu'à moitié. Un corps bougea, s'étira, s'éveilla dans les draps. Une jolie petite frimousse se dégagea et chercha une personne à ses côté, laissant ses mains voyager dans un lit désespérément vide. Elle se lamenta, un rêve, juste un rêve, un rêve magnifique. Elle pleura silencieusement sa peine de solitude. Des pas se firent entendre. Elle se figea, son être criait Mulder, espérait que se soit Mulder. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un homme. Elle laissa échapper une mine de surprise et de bonheur. L'homme s'avança vers elle, un petit déjeuner dans les bras. Il le déposa au pied du lit s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le rebord. Il semblait heureux, comblé, il rayonnait. Elle se releva à la rencontre de ses lèvres, goûter à nouveau à cette sensation si agréable. Elle posa une main sur son cou, l'approchant, l'attirant à elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce même bonheur l'envahit. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, presque à regret.

- Tu as bien dormit mon coeur, questionna l'homme.

- J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux. -elle lui sourit- Mais la réalité dépasse parfois la fiction, car ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'était bien réel.

- Alors pourquoi rêver ?

- Car l'attente était interminable sans cette fatalité. Nous refusions de l'avouer, mais notre inconscient ne le réfutait pas lui, nos rêve étaient le reflet de notre désir le plus profond.

- Je préfère une surprise, je ne voulais pas connaître la suite, je voulais que cela se passe à l'improviste, mais mes rêves reflétaient bien mon désir. Je n'osais les imaginer se réaliser...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y avait trop de contrainte, trop de chose qui nous empêchait d'être ensemble à part dans notre inconscient, dans l'irréel.

- La vérité est ailleurs Scully.

- Elle est très bien où elle est Mulder. Mais j'aurais préféré que personne ne la trouve, ainsi, ses conspirateurs n'auraient pas eu lieu.

- Il nous cache la vérité...

- ... et nous devrons à présent leur cacher aussi quelque chose, afin d'être toujours ensemble. Si je te perdais, je mourrais.

- Tu es ma raison de vivre.

- Et tu es la mienne...

Leurs lèvres s'assemblèrent à nouveau, mais en un acte qui se perpétuerais à jamais : l'union de leurs corps, la fusion de leurs esprit, le tout de leur amour...

**FIN**

* * *

_J'ai finit de la relire la main sur le coeur... Sans blague, je suis vite émue vous savez !_


End file.
